


The Champion's Relaxation

by TsarAlek



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Masturbation, Link loves his body., M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Mastutbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: After two miserable treks up death mountain, Link is exhausted, hot, smelly, and in need of a nice relaxing bath. Once clean, he goes ahead and re-dirties himself, in a much more enjoyable fashion. NSFW.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Champion's Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Link loves his body. And he would definitely own a blue Dildo. Enjoy.

Link had been travelling for quite a few days now, on foot, slowly, agonizingly. He had somehow managed to lose his Sheikah slate and the last place he could remember having it was… at the inn on Death Mountain. Somehow he had managed to get all the way back to Hateno without realizing it was gone. Curse his shield surfing skills, had he attempted to teleport home like he _usually did,_ he would have realized he was missing it but nooooooo, he had to be a fancy ass and surf down the awful mountain. Once he got home he had torn his house apart, rummaged through his pack, stripped down and checked every pocket, and yet, it was nowhere to be found. 

The journey up the mountain had been as agonizing and irritating as the first time. Death mountain was heinously hot and the protective armor he wore did little to stop him from sweating and chafing. He had stayed at the summit once again, at the inn. The next morning, the Elder Bludo arrived and handed him his slate. He had apparently left it next to the chest containing Daruk’s weapon. Link sighed and thanked the old man before teleporting the hell off of the mountain. 

He was tempted to just go home, but he had yet to install the bathroom and it didn’t come with one. He desperately wanted to bathe, all of the sweat had made his hair a matted mess and he could tell he smelled _ripe._ Zora’s domain was an idea but he would smell fishy for a few days if he bathed there. Thus he found himself teleporting home, to grab some supplies, and teleporting to the top of Eldin tower.

He slowly glided down to the ground and landed next to one of the region’s hot springs. This particular area had a few pools and was high above the main road and private. He highly doubted anyone would be climbing up here and he wouldn’t need to worry about bathing with his boxer briefs on. He stripped out of the disgusting smelling heat armor and chucked it into a nearby and smaller pool. The hot water would hopefully disinfect it, not that he planned on ever putting the damn thing on and returning up the mountain again.

Placing his soap next to one of the fairly deep pools, he stepped out of his underwear and pulled his hair free from its tie. Slowly, he lowered himself into the pool. It was fairly hot but quite pleasant; the water slowly began to ease the ache in his legs and shoulders as he sunk below and came up wiping water out of his eyes. He grabbed his soap and slathered it over his hair. Sure, it wasn’t really meant for that but he needed some deep cleaning. He scrubbed until his hair was sudsy and ceased to smell before filling a bucket with water and dumping it over his head. The grime washed from his hair and he sighed with contentment. He was used to running around and sweating, he was used to having his hair coated in ichor and blood. He was not used to that amount of sweat and that disgusting stench from inside his armor though.

Holding the bar of soap, he went to work on his body. He scrubbed around his neck and upper chest, moved to clean under his arms and down to his fingers. He ran the soap down his toned chest and abdomen, and slathered it around, making sure to get all the grime off. He scrubbed his dick particularly fiercely. He definitely wanted this region clean for what else he had in mind later. He ran the suds around and began to clean down his thighs and legs. He cleaned his feet, between his toes, and finally moved on to scrub his shoulders and back. The last spot he scrubbed was most important. He slathered his ass in suds and soap, ensuring that it was clean. Covered in bubbles and smelling fragrant like a spring breeze; he lowered himself into the water again and washed all the suds and dirt away. He then hopped out of the pool as it was infected with his now cleansed filth. 

He stretched a bit, and sniffed himself. He smelled nice and clean, and he was oh so happy. He could see a few cuts and bruises which had yet to heal from his second run up the mountain. A damn guardian had started blasting at him shortly before the intense heat kicked in. Damn those machinations. 

He walked to a different pool and laid back, allowing the warmth of the water to ease out the pain in his muscles. This was _nice._ These hot springs were the only good thing about death mountain, which was so aptly named. He wished he had someone to massage his shoulders for him, but alas, he had not found a boy to love. It was difficult to meet anyone while running around, freeing the divine beasts, and saving the champions. Perhaps when all this was over. Sidon had seemed to take to him well, but he hadn't moved on the large fish man, again, he was just too busy. After a few minutes of relaxation, he felt his muscles ease a bit and climbed out of the pool.

Clean, happy, and feeling more loose, anticipation for what else he had planned made Link smile. He laid out a towel on the smooth stone surface beneath him and sat down. He stretched his arms and legs just a bit, just enough to loosen his muscles and grabbed his pack. Inside he found his tool of relaxation and some special oil to ease its way. He pulled his blue dildo out of the pack and placed it on the towel beside him before slicking a few fingers in some oil. 

He laid down on the towel and began to stroke his growing erection. He hadn't done this in over a week now and he was so ready to let loose; especially after two treks up that accursed mountain. Now that he was hard, he took a moment to breathe deeply and relax. Slowly, he brought his lubed up fingers to his ass and began to rub.

He lifted his legs into the air and held them there as he massaged around his hole with his middle finger. He licked his lips and smiled as his finger slipped in. He allowed a small groan to escape his lips as he began to gently remove and re-insert his finger. Once accustomed, he added another and felt himself stretch. He couldn’t stop smiling, he was so excited. His heart was beating quickly and heavens, he just wanted to plunge his toy in now, though he knew he shouldn’t. He sped up the process a bit though and added another finger much earlier than he usually did. He felt slight discomfort, but eased his muscles with gentle massages and slow but calculated thrusts. The light pain dissolved into a gentle hum of pleasure from his ass as he stretched himself and worked his fingers further into himself. He made sure not to touch yet. He wouldn’t touch his prostate and ruin the fun yet. 

After a minute of working, he knew he was ready. He grabbed his blue dildo and couldn’t contain the glee rising inside him as he coated it in a layer of oil and positioned it near his entrance. Laying slightly on his side and holding one leg in the air, he pushed the dildo in. His excellent preparation led to immediate rewards as the dildo stretched him so exquisitely and fully. As it went, it brushed against his prostate and Link held his mouth as he lightly laughed and moaned. He pushed further, all the way in. He removed his hand from the dildo, and laid there a second. He squirmed on the towel and rubbed his nipples to hardness. He ran a hand through his loose hair and sighed gently as he enjoyed the fullness inside himself. 

Fully prepared, he reached down and grabbed the end of the dildo. He slowly pulled it out, nearly all the way, before gently thrusting it back in. It hit his spot again and Link felt his dick bounce up and back down. He repeated this motion again, and again, gently, and painstakingly slow.

Finally, he felt ready, and began to fuck himself in earnest. With one hand pinching a nipple, and the other holding the dildo, he began to thrust with more force and speed. He laughed silently as he was filled with the dildo- and utter glee. 

It must have been quite the sight- Champion Link sheathing a dildo inside himself over and over again, light panting and groans of pleasure. His dick bobbed and bounced and his legs curled and folded in the air as he thrust the toy in and out. The pleasure was overwhelming his senses and the heat of the mountain caused a light sheen of sweat to coat his body. 

Sitting up, dildo firmly inside his ass, Link took to a new position. He sat down atop the dildo on the bare stone and heard a pop as the suction cup on the bottom glued it to the ground. He lifted his body up, and then rammed himself down atop it. The dildo thrust far up into himself, smashing his prostate and making Link arch his back in pure pleasure at the feeling. He bit and licked his lip as he repeated the motion. He thrust hard and deep, arching his back, craning his neck, and looking up at the blue sky. He rode his dildo lovingly, and happily. His member bobbed up and down with each motion, dripping, and so ready to explode. 

He hastened his thrusting and finally grabbed his dick, giving it the attention it so wanted. He rode his dildo fast and hard and pumped his dick up and down, up and down in rapid motions. He could feel his body heat and hum as the pleasure drove him to the edge, and finally over it as he spewed his Champion fluid all over the towel in front of him. With a grunt, a moan, and a face of pure exaltation, he rode the last of his orgasm before sitting firmly down atop his toy and resting. Slowly, he raised himself off the toy and then laid down; stretching his body out on the warm stone. 

He felt drowsiness come on strong but managed to wipe his ass of the lube and wrap his toy in the towel before packing it back in his bag. He put on a pair of clean underwear and then laid back staring at the sky. He smiled, satisfied, and knew when he woke up, he would need to bathe again, but that was something his future self would do. For now, a nap atop this warm stone sounded like the perfect afternoon. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being freshly fucked as sleep dragged him under.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea pop into my head one random day after talking about Link's costumes and realizing I played most of the game with as little clothing as possible. XD Hope you enjoyed~ The hero deserves some time to love himself.
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
